Saiyajin of Konoha
by Ashdakillerz
Summary: A misguided wish has led Goku into the world of the ninjas what turn of events will take place? Read on to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Saiyajin of Konoha

A/N: Hi guys I am going to start my first Naruto and dragonball z fanfic so enjoy!

After Majin Buu, Goku and the others used the dragonballs to wish everyone who was killed by Majin buu to return back to life and they had one extra wish.

"So what should we wish for?" Bulma asked everyone. While everyone was discussing the wish, a familiar emperor Pilaf came and saw an opportunity however Goku had noticed this and walked over to emperor Pilaf just before he could make a wish. "Hey! I remember you!" Goku said as he saw Emperor Pilaf. Pilaf Panicked and on instinct shouted " YOU! I WISH YOU WERE A KID AGAIN AND BE SENT TO A FAR FAR AWAY PLACE LIKE ANOTHER DIMENSION OR SOMETHING!" Shenron heard this and said "Your wish shall be granted. Soon Goku was enveloped in a small yellow light as he disappeared from the world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Naruto world~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura were busy fighting the ninja of the hidden mist as their sensei was brutally killed in front of them. In the end Kakashi sensei was still alive and captured the hidden mist ninja. He confronted Tazuna and said " This is not a D rank mission is it? It is definitely at least a B or C rank mission." Tazuna was scared as he knew what the consequences were if he lied on a misson, soon after much discussion, Team 7 decided that they could not leave this poor man, so they decided to carry out the mission. After walking for awhile suddenly the sky turned dark as dark clouds encircled near where they stood. _"These clouds are not normal… Genjutsu perhaps? But there was no enemies nearby."_ Kakashi thought when suddenly a brilliant white light shone from above as a dark object flew down onto the ground creating a mini earthquake. "Let's go and check that out!" Naruto said "Hmph" was all Sasuke's reply was as Kakashi went to investigate as they set up camp.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Goku landed he firstly realised something, he was a kid again! And that he was gravely injured by the impact of travelling. As he tried to open his eyes scanning the surroundings, he realised he did not know where he was at all. All of the energy signatures felt… different somehow. Soon fatigue overtook him as he landed with a "Thud" on the floor.

As Kakashi went to the crater to investigate, he saw a young boy gravely injured and quicky went to pick him up as he reported back to camp.

"Kakashi Sensei! Where did you find him?" Sakura asked as she treated the boy's wounds while Naruto and Sasuke were already fast asleep. Kakashi explained the situation to Sakura as he told her to get some rest.

~The next day~ 

Goku awoke to the inside of a tent. As Goku remembered yesterday's events he got really worried as it suddenly hit him as whether he still had access to his powers. He powered up to super saiyan. It worked and Goku was satisfied as he powered down. He realized his tail had grown back and that he was in some sort of tent. "Hello!" kakashi sensei said to Goku. Goku in shock said "Oh hi! My name's Goku where are we now?" Goku said. "Well we are on the outskirts of the Konoha village. Where are you from you do not seem to be from one of the villages are you a traveller or something?" Kakashi replied Goku said " I am from a very far away place" As he remembered Pilaf sent him to another dimension. "Well Goku are you fighter?" Kakashi asked "Yeah! I love fighting!" Goku said with the signature Son grin. "Hmmm well that's good do you mind joining us on a mission to escort a builder? We would really appreciate your help people are coming after this poor man." Kakashi said Goku nodded as he beamed at the thought of fighting new enemies and facing new threats. Soon Goku went on his way to find breakfast. "Hey Kakashi where's the kid?" Sakura said "Well he went to get breakfast" Kakashi replied. Sure enough Goku emerged with a large fish, enough for everyone to share and eat. "Good job Goku! Now we all have breakfast oh and goku meet your team Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura. Guys meet goku!" Kakashi said. Goku said hi to sakura and when he went over to Naruto, Naruto said " Hi I'm Naruto! I'm gonna be the future hokage!" Went Goku moved over to sasuke sasuke simply replied with a "Hmph" Goku felt a little bit ignored. But when Naruto went up to him to say "It's ok he is always like this!" Soon Goku was gtravelling with Team 7 to the land of the waves. Along the way, Naruto asked "Hey! Is that tail of yours real?" "Ofcourse its not BAKA!" Sakura said "Actually it is real, it's a special trait we saiyans have" Goku said. This piqued Kakashi's interest as he asked " Are these saiyans a clan of some sort?" "Well I guess you could call it in that way" Goku replied. Suddenly, Mist surrounded them as they heard a sinister voice echoing around the mist saying, "Tazuna… I have been waiting for you so I can kill you." Team 7 surrounded Tazuna as they were on high alert, Goku could already sense the energy signature standing atop a tree and waiting for his chance to strike. Kakashi revealed his left eye as he shouted " Zabuza come out don't be coward!" "Heh heh heh I like your eagerness Kakashi the copy ninja. However my job is to kill tazuna but looks like I'll have to get past you first!" Zabuza said as he struck his sword at sakura. Gohan however anticipated this and stopped his sword with just a finger. Everyone was shocked by this as zabuza bounced back in shock and took a fighting stance. "Everyone stand back!" Kakashi said "I'll handle this." He said as he took a fighting stance against zabuza waiting for his strike…

A/N : Finally Done! Hope you enjoyed leave a review!


	2. Chapter 2: Goku vs Zabuza

Saiyajin of Konoha

A/N: Hey everyone sorry I haven't updated in awhile I have been really busy… here is another chapter.

Recap: Zabuza attacked team 7 with Goku there

"Stand back everyone! I'll handle this!" Kakashi said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~In the DBZ world~~~~~~~~~~~~~

As Pilaf wished Goku away the entire group was angry and beat up Pilaf. Luckily for him he was able to make a quick getaway. "So what are we going to do now? I mean Goku was just wished away to who knows where and the dragon will not be active for another year." Chichi said worried about her husband. "Well I guess we'll just have to wait and wish him back here right? Besides I think Goku can take care of himself pretty well." Bulma said and the rest agreed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~With Goku~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Kakashi you sure you want to face me all alone?" Zabuza taunted, "I'll make sure to save you for the last as you watch those kids die HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Zabuza cackled. "Do not worry guys I'll not let you die here." Kakashi said. "Well looks like you'll have to break that promise KAKASHI!" Zabuza said as he charged at Kakashi sword in hand and swung it down Kakashi dodged when suddenly the mist thickened. "Lets see who to kill first? The boy with the orange jumpsuit, the broody one, the girl, or the boy with the spiky hair? I know why don't I go straight for the bridge builder!" Zabuza said as he came out from the mist at speeds only visible to Kakashi and Goku. As Zabuza swung his sword down Kakashi made it in time to deflect the sword with a kunai he was holding. Zabuza leapt back as her said "You are troublesome!" Kakashi saw an opening and went in to kill but when the kunai struck Zabuza, the 'zabuza' turned to water. _"A bunshin?!"_ Kakashi thought as he was suddenly trapped in a water bubble by Zabuza. "Looks like a I got you." Zabuza said. "Everyone run now! You're no match for him!" Kakashi said worriedly. Suddenly, Goku came up to Zabuza and said "Sorry Kakashi no can do! I didn't want to intervene but I have no choice. Come on Zabuza now its my turn!" Goku said excitedly "No Goku you can't! He'll Kill you!" Kakashi shouted. His plead fell on deaf ears as Goku got into fighting stance.

"So the little brat wants to fight eh" Zabuza said as he readied his sword and came at Goku. Everyone was expecting Goku to move dodge or even block. But goku just lifted his finger and stop the sword's motion. _"WTF!"_ was everyone's collective thought as Zabuza jumped back and got ready again. "Now look Zabuza I'll give you handicap. I'll give you 10 swings of the sword. If you manage to hit me, at least once I'll let you kill the builder sound good?" Goku taunted. Zabuza smiled devilishly and agreed Zabuza swung left, right and centre but all attempts were failed. "You have 1 more swing left make it count." Goku said in a sing song voice. Zabuza who was visibly annoyed charged straight in and swung. The sword missed "Awww too bad you lose!" Goku said as he immediately got on the offensive and punched zabuza in the face and followed up by flying behind Zabuza and kicking him into the air and ending it by hitting Zabuza to the ground creating a small crater. Zabuza weakly got up and said "Just what are you kid?!" "I'll give you one chance, go now and be free pray that we never cross paths again, or you can continue this until you die. Give up Zabuza there is no way In hell you can win." Goku said. "YOU PIECE OF SHIT I WILL KILL YOU!" Zabuza as he went through a series of handsigns and shouted " Water style! Water Dragon Jutsu!" A huge dragon came out from the water and went straight for Goku. "KA-ME-HA-ME-HA!" Goku said as a blue beam cut cleanly through the dragon and hit Zabuza. When the dust settled Kakashi and team 7 were all dumbfounded by what they just saw. _"Goku was toying with an elite jounin! Just how strong is this guy?"_ Sasuke thought. Zabuza's body was taken away by a hunter nin who disappeared in a swirl of leaves. "Guess I have some explaining to do huh?" Goku sheepishly said as he gave the famous son grin. " You can do that later for now we need to get Tazuna back to the wave country." Kakashi said "Woah Gohan! Can you teach me how to do that! That was so Cool!" Naruto exclaimed "If you're teaching him I want to be taught too!" Sasuke said. "Hey guys relax I'll explain what I just did there to you guys when we reach the Wave country."

Suddenly a person with long flowing hair appeared and carried Zabuza's body. As Goku was getting ready to fight again the man with a mask said "I've been hunting this one for quite awhile… Thank you for making my job simpler." Was all the person said as she left.

"Hunting? Kakashi what does that mean?" Goku asked. "They are bounty hunters Goku. Zabuza is a wanted person with a bounty on his head." Kakashi replied "Well I guess we better be off to the wave village now. Let's go."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the wave village~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Welcome to my humble home everyone!" Tazuna said "This is Tsunami! My daughter!" As Tazuna introduced a woman with long black hair dressed in a pink kimono cooking and making dinner for Tazuna. "Oh father you're back early with the leaf ninjas I'll cook up more portions for them!" Tsunami said "No need miss we actually have rations of our own… wouldn't want to use up your food." Kakashi said with an eye smile. "Oh no don't bother! Besides you are keeping my father safe right? Of course we'll have to feed you!" She smiled happily and continued cooking despite Kakashi's attempts to stop her.

A small boy came down and Tazuna introduced him as Inari his grandson. Everyone exchanged handshakes and hellos before the 4 ninjas and the z fighter sat down to talk.

"Alright Goku tell me what the hell happened there how does someone your age have that much power?" sasuke inquired quizzically. "If you must know you have to understand from the beginning… I have told you I am from a different universe BUT I did not tell you in that universe I was not a human. I am in fact an alien race called the Saiyans. I was sent to my earth to eliminate all life on the planet as a baby and these Saiyans which now only have 2 full-blooded saiyans are alive are cold ruthless killers that exchange planets which they conquer. Thankfully me and the other Saiyan are not evil and are protectors of my earth. As for my power I was using Ki" Goku explained "What is ki goku?" Kakashi asked. "To put it simply Ki is "latent energy" or "fighting power" which directly translates as "life force." This force is a tangible energy inside every living being, with its major focus being in the center of the body. By drawing it out, an individual is able to manipulate it and use it outside the body. Ki can be used for many different techniques. Because there are physical limits to the strength of the body itself, it is necessary to increase one's Ki to overcome this barrier and become stronger." Goku explained "Ah so Ki is like chakra, chakra is a portion of Ki now that I recall" Kakashi said "So does that mean we can use Ki kakashi sensei?" Sasuke sakura and Naruto asked all for their own resons "There is a slim chance that Ki and chakra can be used together because they are part of the same energy, however it will be hard to achieve or almost impossible to achieve using both Ki and chakra simultaneously. See Ki is the large part of chakra combining both spiritual and physical energy into one while chakra only consists of spiritual energy. It is hard to be masters of both because once chakra is used it becomes second nature doesn't it? You can't just suddenly change and delete that second nature from your muscle memory. So of course it might be possible from someone with complete concentration of both physical and spiritual energy but it will be next to impossible at your level. I suggest all of you stick to chakra." Kakashi explained. "Well it's getting late, go to bed and tomorrow we'll do some training." Kakashi said. Everyone went to bed and awaited for the training next morning.

A/N: I'm alive everyone! Yes I was dead for awhile but sadly I will put this story on hold for awhile… I have to focus on my other story Saiyan X Hunter and Akame ga saiyan once their finished I will make sure this story is my priority. Thank you everyone for your support and if you're interested in dbz crossovers go see my stories akame ga saiyan and saiyan X hunter that's all for now! Thank you and Goodbye!


End file.
